Play, Stop, Fastforward
by lovely.meggie15
Summary: Love...it truly is a complex and magnificent emotion. It comes in many forms,and at times..it can be almost forbidden. For Tyler and Nogla this seems to be the case with them. At first they meet each other and establish a sense of trustworthiness and friendliness which quickly and unexpectedly turns into a burning sensation of love and compassion.


_(Nogla's pov)_

As I sign into my Skype and into the group chat, my ear drums were immediately blown out by Tyler's voice.

"Take that asshole... OH SHIT! I'M OUT!!" Tyler yelled with a worried voice and it was followed by the guys fit of laughter.

"Where you going Tyler?? You can't run forever!!" Mini said, his voice getting louder. I got onto Prop Hunt and finally loaded up the map viewing Mini chasing Tyler around in a maze as Tyler was a chair. They came to a dead end where Wildcat jumped back and forth along the hedge.

"WAIT WAIT!! let's make a deal!!" Tyler offered while Craig stared tight at him with his shotgun loaded and bomb key ready to be pressed.

"I'm listening..." Craig responded, interested in what he had to say and soon Vanoss and Marcel came in above Mini, above the hedges, and watched.

"Okay, if you let me go I'll give you a life time supply of Starbucks..." Tyler said with cockiness in his voice knowing that Mini was a white girl and would pass it up. Mini gasped in excitement and Tyler knew he had already got him.

"Do you really mean it?!" questioned excitedly with a high pitched voice and the guys giggled.

"Yeah yeah, you gotta let me go first..." Tyler replied still moving side to side, jumping, against the hedge.

"I swear to fuck if you don't get me Starbucks you're dead." Mini threatened and stepped to the side. The guys laughed as they watched Wildcat go past, Mini watching him the whole time as he glided by.

"Wait... haven't you guys noticed that there's nothin in it for you." I mentioned and the rest of the guys looked at Wildcat and he stopped moving. It was quiet as they stared at each other awkwardly.

"AAAHHHHH!!!!!" Wildcat screamed as he sprinted away.

"HEY!!!" Evan yelled chasing him.

"That son of a bitch... WHERE'S OUR STARBUCKS??!!" Marcel screamed while he ran after them. I couldn't help but laugh as Vanoss came around a corner while Wildcat tried to turn into a can, but instead turned into a vending machine and was glitched into the wall. The guys laughed.

"Whatcha doing Wildcat??" Vanoss scooted closer and closer to the floating vending machine while crouching.

"I got thirsty..." Wildcat whipped around and threw an orange at him.

"Oh your thirsty huh? Why don't you take us to STARBUCKS!!!" Evan yelled as she shot Wildcat dead and laughed.

"DAMMIT!!!" Wildcat yelled and everything went quiet again.

"I actually don't like Starbucks." Delirious said calmly and stood in the same spot not moving and the guys laughed.

"Dammit Nogla!! I could've gotten away!" Tyler said as the round restarted with all of them T posing except for me, Tyler and Delirious.

"Why is it my fault?! I wasn't the one trapped in a corner!" I defended.

"Yeah but if you have been quiet, I could've won..." Tyler mumbled.

 _(Tyler's pov)_

I mumbled to myself as the next round started. Nogla picks up my barely audible smart remark and calls me out.

"What was that Tyler?" Nogla says jokingly as we spawn in as the hunters. I turn my character around.

"Nothing leave me alone." I chuckled and ran past him as I hear the guys' wise ass taunts to come find them.

"Marcel! Not again!!" Mini exclaims as I assume that they got stuck together somewhere. I make my character sprint and I turn the corner around a house and see the 2 old men perpendicular to one another. I burst out laughing as Nogla follows me and laughs as well.

"Hey! Chill! Let's make a deal!" Marcel yells into my headset. I lower the volume a bit and a grin spreads across my face.

"Oh yeah? What about the opportunity to live?" I exclaim cockingly. The two remain silent as Mini suddenly runs as a box and Marcel scurries along the opposite direction as Nogla chases him. I chase Mini and corner him.

"Ha! Not so tough now are ya?" I say mockingly. He whimpers and laughs. He tries one final attempt to freedom and I noobtube him out if existence.

"Aahhh hahaha!!!" I laugh as he suddenly vanishes from my screen. I turn and hurry along to aid Nogla in finding Marcel. I hear a distant explosion followed by a irritated Marcel.

"GOD DAMMIT NOGLA!!!!" Marcel yells and Nogla does his cocky ass laugh. His sassy ness makes me chuckle and we realize that the round hasn't ended yet. Marcel and Mini laugh hysterically as they were spectating the one guy we missed. Evan. He screams as Delirious turns around and he just happens to catch a glimpse of a can scurrying along.

"Hey you fuck!" Delirious exclaims I laugh and chase him with Delirious. Nogla follows behind. We corner him, and Evan jumps up and down trying to fit in any crevice he could find. He chuckles and repeats _'wait wait'_ 20 times. The guys laughed as me and Delirious


End file.
